Cooler
Cooler is a Villain from Dragon Ball Z movies, He is the older brother of Frieza. Being the older brother he is a lot stronger then Frieza he might even be stronger then his father but he is not match for a super saiyan. Working for Shadow Force He Was Once member of Shadow Force but He Was Killed In the Series. unfortunately he comes from the death and had other fight with Goku. After a hard fight he win and nearly kill Goku but Blue and his friends Kyle, Liz, Max and Shin appear and defeated Him and save Goku. unfortunately he escapes but vowing revenge of Blue someday. The Chaotic Wars At present, Cooler is an apprentice to Emperor Palpatine. The Grand Summer Season Trek Cooler joining Vilgax along his partner King of Sorrow. He had a fight with Blue and defeated him but leave him alive and back to base. Later he had a fight with Sagat. After a hard fight Sagata defeated him and leaving him in a crippled situation and need for recovery. Later is revaled that he working by other villains league and leave Vilgax along King of Sorrow. Betraying The League of Darkness After of The Grand Summer Season Trek he back to The League of Darkness. But unknowing to Malefor, he planning defeated him and take of the league and tries to have Hazama help himm to deal with Malefor. But Hazama betrayed them and tried to killed them and Cooler decided to fight with him. After a hard Hazama defeated him. Cooler desesperate gathers enough energy to form a Supernova to kill Hazama. But Hazma is able to offset his attack and send Cooler into the Sun, whe he is incinerates in the fires of the Sun. Unknownst to Hazama, both Cooler was not killed in the Confrontation. Cooler's remains and Frieza's shredded body floated in the space and eventually found by his brother and Sir Grodus and rebuilt him as MetaCooler. Then both Cooler and Frieza decided to form a alliance to kill Blue and The Alpha team as well as Hazama for tried to kill them. The Final Confrontation Allies: Frieza(brother), Shadaloo, Alec Trevalyn, Count Veger, Salvatore Maroni, Ahuizotl, Tim the Witch Smeller, The Regurgitator, Sir Godfrey, Mr. Perkins, Mr.Fizz, Negative Numbuh 4, Stelio Kontos, Bill Williamson, Sir Grodus, Dr. Zager, Dr.Blight, MAL, Mayor Fred Jones, Sr., Hannibal Mcfist, Painis Cupcake, Old Man(RoboCop) Enemies: Goku, Vegeta, Shadow Force, King of Sorrow, Sagat, Discord, Reaver, Blue, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, The B Team, The P Team, Galvatron, Vilgax and his allegiance(except M.Bison, Vega, Barlog, Adon, Alec Trevalyn and Count Veger), The Children of Megatron, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Hazama, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Ozymandias, William Birkin, Johnny J. Worthington, III, Superboy Prime, Larry Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Archenemies Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Shadow force Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Non Humans Category:Royalty Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Sibling Category:Traitors Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Former members of the Shadow Force Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Frieza and Cooler's Allaince Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Apprentices Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Shape Shifters Category:Flyers Category:Princes